


lightning burns, sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I watched Infinity War and was heartbroken...Some thor and loki, first time posting on this site hope you like =)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor sees Loki's ghost as the beginning? Kind of? Donno, it's just kind of cool.

The shower didn’t work.  
Thor stood in the middle of the bathroom staring sleepy at the nozzle, one hand raised to his hair. The washing machine shook and hummed through the wall.  
Lost in thought and missing his home.  
There were footfalls in the hallway outside and Bruce knocks lightly on the door, “Alright in there?”  
He must of just woken, he was asleep when Thor left the room.  
“or you’ve been standing here longer then you think.’  
Thor shivers, once and hard, like a cat. His fingers clutch, tug, at the braided hair, woven with his brother’s. He closes his eyes.  
“This isn’t real.” He says, “you are an illusion. You are dead, brother.”  
“i’ve been dead before.”   
There is a hand on the back of his head. He can feel the weight.  
“I’m coming in.” Bruce says timidly on the other side of the door. Thor hears him walk in, but he doesn’t turn.  
He’s afraid that if he does he’ll see Loki, and he’ll have been lied to again.  
“The shower doesn’t work.” He says instead.  
-  
He fights fiercer then he has ever fought before. There must be half the enemy dead by his hand and he’s covered in blood.   
The air is thick with dust.   
Everyone is limping back. Most in states of shock.   
Their side, about half of them are gone. Some dead, some just disappeared.  
No captain, he has no idea what just happened. No, he doesn’t know where Thanos is now.   
He wishes he did though.  
On his own time, later, he mourns.  
He does not wash his face or hair for four days. Builds a funeral pyre and sets it alight, shoves it out to the center of the lake.   
Sings a mourning song.  
It’s late at night and he’s been crying. Despite his broken choking voice the music flows easily from him.  
He’s sitting in the middle of the forest with ravens croaking up in the trees, singing softly.   
For his father. For his mother. For Loki. For all those dead in battle.  
He has nothing left to loose, but now he knows most here feel the same.  
And he knows that Thanos must die to avenge all those dead.


	2. memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more dabbles, none really related to each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first one, wedding, is inspired by a norse myth.

wedding  
Thor pushes one huge thumb under the waistband of the panties, snaps them back against his flank scowling.   
Loki frowns. He hadn’t thought this part through, he admits. The prominent bulge of manhood between Thor’s legs is as unladylike as it is probably uncomfortable.   
“I won’t be able to fight like this.” Thor states, as if it’s a well known fact.  
Loki shrugs, “Well, we could turn you into a woman,” He sighs, “Or course, you wouldn’t like that, would you?”  
A low growl. “No.” Through gritted teeth.  
“Alright, alright. Then take them off, no one will be getting under your dress if this all goes to plan.”  
Thor shoves them off and down his legs, throws them on the bed with a conquering laugh only slightly more dramatic then called for. He stands there gloriously naked, swaying on his feet as Loki gathers up the dress and smooths it out.  
“Now put that on.”  
He does, growling and shooting scorching looks Loki’s way whenever he happens to catch his eye.   
Which is often, Loki admits. Thor’s body is golden and strong and so unlike his own lithe form it seems alien.   
He watches his shoulders bunch and flex as he pulls the bridle vail over his face.  
-  
The deed being done, Thor stands tall holding his hammer, in the middle of the great and stony hall, wearing nothing but a shirt.  
He sees Loki and grins, for the first time all day, tosses mjolnir into the air and catch it. “Let’s go home.”  
Loki has better ideas. Loki always does.  
As soon as they are back in the chariot and are moving he changes again, back into maiden form, and kisses Thor. The ride is bumpy, and it lands near his lips, instead of on them, and Loki can adequately pretend of loose his balance and fall into his lap.  
Thor bends, and licks and bites at his lips until they open. Kissing him sends static up Loki’s arms and the sharp smell of ozone to linger on his clothes.   
Loki is hardly ever surprised, but he is when Thor pulls away. He is when Thor reaches with his hand and cups the side of the maiden’s, who is Loki’s, head.  
Gently, as if to a lover.  
“Change back.” Thor whispers, as quietly as a god of thunder is capable of. 

doki  
“Loki, I’m not even here.” Thor says sadly, eyebrows furrowed, “You should get some sleep.”  
You know very well that they won’t let you sleep.   
The room is heated, there are no doors or windows. They haven’t given you food or water since you got here.   
But since you are, at least, half god, you’ve survived this long.   
“This isn’t so bad.”   
Thor frowns. Carefully, he touches your lips. They are bloody and creaked and pale. You haven’t seen them but know that they must be from his face. He sighs, “Oh Loki.”  
Like it’s your fault you're in here.  
He takes your face in his huge hands and kisses your bleeding lips.   
You wish you had water. He opens his mouth to you and licks, careful, his saliva wetting your tongue, your lips. You wish for cold air, and when you open your eyes it’s to look upon a miles wide snowscape. Frigid air and ice bite your skin.  
Thor smiles, resigned, subdued. “You can’t keep running, you have to find a way out.”  
But you are so happy here.  
“You are dying, Loki.”  
And you feel that need, to hurt him, and you act upon it. Tugging savagely at his hair. “No one would ever care. They all think me dead either way.”

kit  
Thor wakes up and yawns for so long that his jaw creaks. He looks up.  
Perched on his chest there is a cat. It sits, coal black with jade green eyes.   
Thor reaches a hand out and scratches it’s head.   
It purrs.  
“Good morning Loki.” He smiles affectionately, “what’s this?”  
The cat blinks at him. It rubs up against his hand. Thor can’t help laughing. He does, because maybe they are back to the way they were. Because maybe Loki loves him again.  
Then he wakes for real.  
The first thing he does is stomp down to the lower levels of the ship. The SHEILD ship where Loki is held, in his circler cell.  
Thor walks around it twice before Loki notices him. He’s been staring into space like there is something there besides the glass walls.   
“Loki. That was very cruel of you.” Thor wants to be calm. He wants to be rational about this. But he’s so angry his jaw won’t unlock, he’s speaking through clenched teeth. “Now you have gotten into my dreams, as well? How.” Breathing hard through his nose, “Tell me.”  
Loki grins, showing sharp teeth and scars on his lips. “I have ways.”


End file.
